


Late For Christmas

by Dongus57



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongus57/pseuds/Dongus57
Summary: .:🍋:.*Requested by @Unicorn_Kitty_12_ [Wattpad]+First Uploaded July 21, 2018-Last Updated: July 21, 2018=Imported to AO3: December 18, 2018'Stupid snowstorms on stupid Christmas ruining my stupid day,' I thought, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.





	Late For Christmas

**[Edd's P.o.V]**

I rested my head on my arms, sitting at the table by myself. It was early Christmas evening and I had been waiting all day for my boyfriend to come home like a lonely puppy.

Earlier today, he called me and told me he wouldn't be able to come home for Christmas due to a blizzard at the place he had had a business trip.

 _'Stupid snowstorms on stupid Christmas ruining my stupid day,'_ I thought, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

Christmas presents sat underneath the tree, untouched and unopened, no joy being gifted to them as I knew he wouldn't return until tomorrow. _'Why did I even bother staying up? I should go to bed....'_

Standing up, I pushed my chair in and made my way up to our bedroom for the lonely night.

As I was about to enter the room, the doorbell rang, causing me to feel a little frustrated. With a sigh, I turned back around and made my way across the house to the front door.

Opening it, I couldn't believe my eyes and my heart raced with joy. Opening the screen door, I jumped and tackled him in a big hug. "Eduardo!" We fell into the snow as he grunted from the impact but returned the hug just as tightly.

"I missed you so much!" I cried, a few tears escaping my eyes as I buried my head into his winter coat.

"I did too, loser," Eduardo replied, sitting up and kissing the top of my head. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here all day! Stupid ass blizzard," he muttered the last part.

"I'm just happy that you made it before Christmas day ended," I admitted, looking up at the Hispanic (?) male with a large smile. Sitting up, I kissed my boyfriend, long and slow.

The warmth I felt when I was with him, lips pressed onto the other's, the freezing snow causing me to feel slightly numb and goosebumps to travel across my body.

My arms rested around Eduardo's shoulders as the kiss became slightly more heated, his hands resting on my waist.

We separated for air, the cold air clouding our breath as we looked into each other's eyes.

"How long has it been since-"

"We haven't done it for a couple months now," I interrupted, knowing what he was getting at. He smiled devilishly, bringing a blush to my face.

"I guess I should catch up on that then~" Eduardo whispered seductively, causing me to shiver... well, besides the cold.

We stood up and headed inside, hand in hand. I shuddered as the warm building wrapped me up, trying to get rid of the cold on my skin.

"Cold?" Eduardo asked. I just nodded as I closed the front door as he took off his winter wear. The Hispanic pinned me on the door after I turned around, a look of lust on his face. "I'll warm you up~"

Our faces collided together, Eduardo roughly kissing me. All I did was kiss back and softly moan, my arms instinctively wrapping around his neck, eager to continue.

He slipped his tongue between my lips, exploring around as I became weak in the knees and moaned again. Eduardo found a soft spot in my mouth that brought the most pleasure, which caused me to break away and loudly moan, staring up into my boyfriend's eyes, my brown orbs begging for more.

Eduardo smirked and began kissing me again, his hands sliding up my chest, raising my shirt. They found my nipples, which were already hard from the cold outside. "Mm! Mm~"

Our lips moved in sync before he separated from me and immediately to the soft spot on my neck. "Eduardo!~" I gripped his hair with both of my hands, pleasure going through my body as he continued playing with my nipples and giving me a hickey.

I bit my lip, unable to stop Eduardo even if I wanted to, my eyes closed as more moans ran through my lips.

One of his legs went between mine and began rubbing against my member, hardening as I panted and gasped for more. The grip on Eduardo's hair tightened and I moaned out.

One of my hands found its way to Eduardo's member and began palming him in an attempt to pleasure him as well. He moaned a little and broke away from the soft spot, causing me to whine softly with loss. His lips found mine once more, continuing to give pleasure to my member.

His hands moved away from nipples, hovering over my figure slowly, making my breath hitch and heavily breathe out. "Ah~"

My hand continued palming him as I gripped his hair, eager to continue, to be with him, to share another experience.

He broke away from me and stripped me of my tops, attacking my collarbone before I could retaliate. "E-Eduardo- ngh~"

He hummed in response, causing vibrations to go through me. I breathed out again in pleasure. "Ah~ S-stop teasing mm~ me," I whispered.

He chuckled huskily. "But it's more fun this way." His leg went a little faster, making me moan loudly. "I just love the way you beg for me while I give you all the pleasure that you could ever need~"

The way he said that just made me want to finish right then and there, his words arousing me to the max and I could hardly stand. "Ah~"

Eduardo smirked at me, leading me over to the couch and pinning me against it. He stripped himself of his shirt, looking down at me as he did so just see the look I had when he was half nude.

To me, it was extremely hot, and I loved the way he looked, shirt on or off. I admired him with half-lidded eyes, just begging for him to take me. "Jesus Christ, ya sexy bastard. We should do this more often~" He blushed but covered it up by bringing his dominance up a notch.

Eduardo traveled down my torso as his hand palmed me through my sweatpants, causing me to arch my back and moan excessively. I panted a little as he stopped biting me. Opening my closed eyes, he was looking at me from above before taking my pants off.

Now my hard on was extremely visible, but I didn't mind. I was with someone I was completely comfortable doing this with, and it just mesmerized me that it would feel this good.

Then he stripped me of my boxers, throwing them somewhere only God knows where. His hand brushed against my member, making my breath hitch. Eduardo smirked, taking it in a hand and began stroking up and down, looking me in the eye with that strong lust that aroused. "Ah~ Eduardo~"

"How long have you been waiting for me to get you? To ravish and pleasure you? For me to give you that slice of heaven?" he asked teasingly, his hand going slightly. I have a high-pitched moan, bucking my hips.

"So long- too long! Ah~ Eduardo, please! Ngh~ I need y- ah~ I need you so badly. P-please just pleasure me. Mm!~" I was drooling from the pleasure, eyes rolled into the back of my head.

"Very well~" Eduardo reached into the couch and grabbed a bottle of lube as he continued to give me a handjob. Taking his hand away, he popped the bottle open, leaving me to whine again.

He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and looked up at me. Then he began going in teasing circles around my rim, making my breath hitch. "P-please...~"

Eduardo stuck two fingers into me, my eyes rolling back again as I salivated. "Mm!~" He twisted them, bending them in just the right places, circling my walls. I arched my back, moaning loudly. "Eduardo~"

He stuck in another digit as he began thrusting them, my moans becoming high-pitched again. The thrusting became faster and I could hardly take it. "P-please! I need you~ Hurry up a- ah~ and fuck me!"

Eduardo immediately took his fingers away at my words and chuckled. "Only for you~" He stripped himself of his bottoms and climbed on top of me, looking down with heavy lust.

His member went into me slowly, causing me to moan, gripping onto Eduardo's wrists, as I arched my head back, my eyes rolling again.

Once he was all the way in, he went at a moderate pace, my moans going everywhere. He began to go faster, thrusting in and out of me quickly.

"E-Eduardo~ Faster!~" The Hispanic obliged picking up the pace, grunting in effort and in his own pleasure. "Harder!~"

He just began to slam into me, going in slightly different angles to fi- "Jesus! Right there!!~" He began to go in that direction, hitting my spot every thrust. I moaned loudly in pure ecstasy, arching my back in pure pleasure, drooling.

The knot came to my stomach. "E-Eduardo! I'm close!~" He actually came inside of me panting heavily. As he rode out his high, he stroked my member quickly, my last loud moan being me just screaming out my lover's name.

Eduardo thrusted once more before pulling out and collapsing on top of me, our bodies sticky from stimulation and cum. We panted heavily, eyes closed as we came down from our highs.

After a few moments, I looked around in a daze and grabbed a nearby blanket, covering the two of us up. Eduardo pecked me on the lips, too exhausted to do anything more. "Merry Christmas, Edd."

"Merry Christmas, Eduardo." And with that, we passed out, cuddling together on the couch.


End file.
